When Things Fall Apart
by DrWhohouselock221b
Summary: This is a compilation of one-shots/shorts that I've written that are too short to publish alone. I will update every now and then. Genres range from humour to angst and h/c so be prepared, I put the genre of the story at the top. Hope you enjoy!
1. I'll Be There

**One-Shot - Angst/Friendship**

 **I'll Be There**

"I'll kill you." House broke the silence. Thirteen turned to look at him, her mouth slightly open with shock. "When the time comes if you want me to." He said. There was no joking, no snide comments. Just him. She realized that House was not that stone, cold, selfish bastard everyone thought him to be. He had emotions, he had feelings, he was human.

 **Four hours before**

 _House walked up behind her, his emotional support skills non existent before she began, a little choked up,_

" _He couldn't do it himself. He was...the disease had progressed to far, he was flailing, he didn't have any control over his own body. He pretty much lost control of his mind too. But, every once in awhile he would have a few seconds of lucidity he turned to me and he said 'it's time.' I hooked up the IV, I used gloves, I knew they'd get me on the drugs, but they couldn't prove who pushed the plunger. I put in the needle, and he just...got quiet. And it was over...And I was alone. And one day,_ I _will be that sick and there will be no one there when it's time." She shook her and waited. After a few seconds she turned to face him, waiting for something, anything. Her eyes were wet with tears, and she laughed, "You know, I didn't expect compassion from you. I would've taken commiseration, hell I would've taken_ revoltion _._ Any _emotional engagement at all." She paused, "It's no wonder Cuddy broke up with you." She said, her tone harder than before. House looked at her, his softened features became hard once again. The walls coming back into place. He stood there for a second, turned, then limped away. Without a word._

 **Present**

"Why?" She whispered to him, "You don't owe me anything. You've never shown any sort of caring, supportive emotion to anyone...except maybe Wilson. I don't mean anything to you. I worked for you for a few _years,_ but..." Thirteen trailed off, she waited for a response.

"You worked for me. You were a good doctor, a _great_ one. Just because I don't show a lot of emotion, doesn't mean I don't feel it. I didn't just pick you up from prison because I needed help with a little science experiment...You're a puzzle I haven't solved yet. If it makes you feel any better, Wilson was a puzzle once. You're not just things in a meaningless world to me. Although many people like to think so."

He glanced out his window, "So if you want me to kill you, I will." He paused, looking at her, "I can even speed up the process right now if you'd like...I've got a baseball bat in the trunk." He pushed his thumb towards the backseat. She let a small sad smile creep on to her face. "I'll see you tomorrow, House, and opened the car door. Before stepping into her flat she glanced back towards House's car and saw his bright blue eyes staring back at her. And just like that, he was gone.


	2. What's For Dinner?

**One-shot - Humour**

 **WARNING: SUPER SHORT**

 **What's For Dinner?**

The jingle of Wilson's keys rattled the lock to his apartment, no _their_ apartment.

House's guitars, books, and everything else he managed to cram into his car were now set in _some_ sort of organized chaos around the flat. Every nook and cranny of their apartment was filled with _something_.

Wilson's shoulders slumped as he pulled his coat off and flung it onto the couch. "House!" He yelled lazily. "House!" He yelled again. Then he pushed House's door open a little to see if he was in there. "House?" He said quieter this time. Wilson pushed House's door open all the way and stepped inside. He heard the _click_ of something above his head.

Before he could look up a waterfall of water splashed across his head and shoulders and dripped down his freshly dry cleaned suit. It dripped off of his hands onto the ground, making a puddle around his shoes.

House walked up behind him, realizing that his trap had worked, a giant devilish smile crept onto his face. "You banned me from your bathtub, so why not take one without it?" House said, trying not to laugh. Wilson slowly turned around, holding his hands a few inches from his sides.

House thought he could see steam coming out of James' ears. "This means _War._ " Wilson said through clenched teeth. He pushed past House, trying to keep himself from slipping by grabbing onto the wall.

With that, House tried his hardest to avoid the small puddled footprints through the hallway and made his way to the kitchen. He snooped around the pantry and fridge before yelling "Hey Wilson! What's for dinner!"


End file.
